Bad Mood
by atomizedmania
Summary: Sasuke was upset because of Naruto. Can a certain someone calm him down? AU set-up; OOC.


**Bad Mood**

Disclaimer: I don`t own Naruto.

1… You can hear a sound of loud typing from a certain someone.

2…. A loud click as he continued to type one paragraph to another.

3…. A loud exhale came…. Shut it.

Dammit, This is not my lucky day and who said counting can make you calm. Seriously our company is wasting resources hiring some Anger Manager. Stupid idiot, insensitive little brat.

F (gerund form), F (gerund form) FFFFFF-

I massage the bridge of my nose and look out of the window, it was cloudy and raining a little, I stand up from the couch that I am currently sitting and went to the kitchen and grab a glass of water. For the first time in 6 months I am annoyed. Why? Well for starters I don`t like waiting and that stupid teammate/ sales partner, Naruto Uzumaki decided to stood me up.

We are currently working on a big project and we are planning on meeting the client earlier. WE decided to meet at 3pm in a coffee shop near or main office and the dobe was in charge of the presentation and he asked me to go first since he needs to go back to his house and fix some issues. One drunk driver rammed his car in that idiots house and currently talking to the insurance company. So as a responsible employee I agreed and went to the coffee shop 15 minutes before the said appointment.

But he stood me up and let me wait for 3 hours. I just received a text message saying that he cannot make it and the client called him earlier asking for a re-appointment. He should have said that as soon as he received the message. He knows that I HATE WAITING, I HATE WASTING MY TIME!. Not only that someone spilled coffee on my shirt which is my favorite and when I started walking back to my condominium it started raining. Odin beard, what did I do to deserve this.

I came back to my couch and stared at the monitor. I`ll take a shower and sleep, maybe it will calm me down. I already gave Naruto a piece of my mind.

6pm.

After taking my shower I lied down to my bed and stared at the window. I am wearing boxers and jogging pants since it`s a bit humid today. I closed my eyes and started to take deep breaths. I am still annoyed and I can feel the frown on my face. I heard the door opened and someone came inside. If it`s Naruto I`ll punch him and throw him out of the window. I turned on my side facing the window. And waited for a few seconds before someone came inside the bedroom. I was about to shout but I smelled a certain green tea perfume and relax a little however I didn't turn and face the person, I don`t like it when she sees me in a bad mood.

I can feel the bed creek and a light kiss on my cheek, I still didn`t move and that person stand up and go to the bathroom. I can hear the shower. I closed my eyes again. My anger was now reduced to half.

After waiting for 15 minutes, someone is lying on top of me and I now open my eyes.

``I thought you`ll be back, tomorrow?`` I wrapped my arms around her and she in return wrap on of her arms on the back of my head giving me a massage and the other is on my back.

``Change my flight schedule since I want to see you also, Naruto called me saying that you`re angry with him.`` She keeps giving me a massage, it feels nice. I inhale her scent and give her shoulder a light kiss.

``Sakura, you know I don`t like it when someone wasted my time. `` As I remember the incident my blood came back boiling.

She kissed me on both of my cheek.

`` Don`t be mad. You`re getting wrinkles already.`` she coax and give my forehead a kiss.

`` Maybe if you give me more kiss I`ll think about it.`` This girl can make magic. I was angry earlier but now I am calmer.

``Mwah!`` She kissed my cheeks again then my forehead then my nose and lastly my lips.

I grabbed her waist and now I am on top of her. Now it`s my turn to kiss her.

I kissed her cheeks, forehead,nose, neck, shoulder and lastly her lips. I saved the best for the last. We deppened the kiss and after a few minutes we are now panting and our lungs is now screaming for air. I hugged her and put the blanket on both of us. It`s dark outside and the rain is now pouring hard I don`t care about the people outside. I am now inside a nice warm condo with the love of my life.

``Sleep, if we wake up later we`ll eat dinner out and I`ll go to work late tomorrow. Let`s go for a drive. Let Naruto suffer the lesson of making me angry.``

She giggled and move to a more comfortable spot using my arm pillow. I kissed her forehead again and closed my eyes. I Sasuke Uchiha have a short temper but this pink haired lady can calm me down by just a kiss. If people will discover this they might call her every time I get in to a bad mood.

Author`s note:

What do you think? I am still trying to study how to write stories so I am sorry if your head would hurt because this story is bad.


End file.
